MT5
"Deliver my feelings! Bouquets for my loved ones" (届け私の思い!大切な人に花束を; Todoke Watashi no Omoi! Taisetsuna na Hito ni Hanataba wo) is the 5th episode of Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes! and the 5th episode in the Girls x Heroine series. Synopsis Miracle2 go to dance lessons everyday. Kanon finds the lessons tough and Mai unintentionally pampers her. Fuka seems frustrated by the situation, while hiding Kanon tries to improve a little by practicing. It's Mother's Day soon. Fuka gives flowers to her grandmother and grandfather and Kanon to her mom. Mai is worried as she has nobody to give them to, and by the advice of Kanon and Fuka decides to give them to important people. At this time, the Poison Cup with a newly developed Negative Tact, changes the florist. Story Stomachpits completes the new invention but Necksprain names it Negative Tact before he can give it a weird name. Miracle2 go to dance lessons everyday but Kanon is out of sync. She finds the lessons tough and Mai unintentionally pampers her. Fuka seems frustrated by the situation. This causes their Harmony Energy to drop. The next morning, Fuka wakes up because she hears Kanon practicing in secret. At school, Kanon finds Yunta preparing a Mother's Day gift. Erina's gift is to cook curry. Rudolph says curry is tasty in English. She suggests Kanon give her mom flowers. She wants to go to the flower shop with Fuka and Mai, but Mai's mother is already in heaven. They suggest thinking of someone else that is like a mother. She considers Mayumi but she's more of a sister than a mother. She decides on Goddess of Music. They go to the flower shop and order a delivery for later, then leave. The Poisonous Troupe turn the florist into a Negative Jeweler. Goddess of Music tells them through the mirror that the flower delivery to Fuka's home has negative energy. Luckily, the florist is stuck at the door because her grandparents are huge fans and listening to Catch Me! with earphones. The girls arrive and transform. The florist tries to use the Negative Tact, but nothing happens. The invention might still have defects. Mai thinks it's a chance to purify her, but they don't have enough Harmony Energy. The Negative Tact finally shoots out some dark power, but Fuka blocks it. When Kanon realizes that she protected her, their Harmony Energy rises and they dance in unison. They save the florist and get the Trumpet Jewel. Fuka's grandparents finally notice the noise, but the untransformed girls deliver the flowers. While Mayumi watches, Mai places Goddess of Music's flowers in front of the mirror and tells her to keep her spirits up because they will definitely complete the Song of Blessings. She wants to meet her face to face one day. After she leaves, the mirror shines. Major Events # Stomachpits completes the Negative Tact # It's Mother's Day. Mai's mother has passed so she gives flowers to the Goddess of Music. # Florist at Fuka's grandparents house is turned into a Negative Jeweler. Characters Miracle Tunes * Kanon Ichinose * Mai Kanzaki * Fuka Tachibana Rhythms * Poppun * Kuranosuke * Rocky Villains * Demon King * Cramps * Stomachpits * Necksprain Secondary Characters * Goddess of Music Others * Sadao Tachibana * Fumiko Tachibana Category:Miracle Tunes Episodes